Quiet Time
by Sureena
Summary: The Dark Lady delves into her past. A different take on Sylvanas's personality.


**Everything in this piece is the property of Blizzard Entertainment (names and places).** Serena and Illyaria are characters created for the purposes of this story. It follows a story arc presented in my first fic, "The Dark Lady". This story assumes the reader knows much about WoW lore, though, I'm sure I got a few things wrong. Rated M. Cheers!

Undercity was quiet and the Dark Lady was taking some much needed personal time. It was a gloomy day even for Tirisfal Glades. The clouds hung dark in the sky, rain pelted the dilapidated stone tower that loomed over the court yard of Lordaeron. Sylvanas used this tower as her own personal escape. Serena and the Dark Lady sat upon an Elven divan, Serena leaning into Sylvanas's chest, the two Forsaken quietly holding hands. These moments of solitude were few and far between and Serena cherished them. The room was adorned with mementos of times past. There was a jewelry box which housed a necklace given to the Dark Lady by her older sister, Alleria; a wooden training bow and homemade arrows, tapestries, scrolls, and a battered Blood Knight shield, which hung upon the wall. Serena's eyes fell upon the shield as they did countless times before. Sylvanas observed the focus of Serena's gaze.

Sylvanas broke the silence, "Would you like me to tell you about her?" "Um, only if you're comfortable doing so, my Queen," replied Serena, slightly surprised by the offer. "Serena, when I invite you to this tower, I do so as equals. You do not have to demure to my status. So, I'll ask you again, would you like to know about her?" Sylvanas gently chided. "….Yes," Serena replied, lump in her throat. "Very well, dalah'surfal, I will try and put things into perspective. Sin'dorei are longer lived than humans so I will make adjustments accordingly." "It was the summer of our," Sylvanas hesitated slightly, translating the age difference in her head, "sixteeth year," she began, her eyes taking on a soft, distant look…

"Hey!" Sylvanas exclaimed, "Stop that!" "Oh quit being such a priss, Sylvanas," Illyaria playfully reprimanded, laughing as she sent a cascade of water towards Sylvanas's face yet again. "Really?!" Sylvanas said as she launched at Illyaria, knocking her over, face first into the water. Their eleven horses, which were tethered nearby, snorted and stomped in protest as they too were splashed. The she-elves laughed. "This was fun! I suppose we should get back for dinner though. I don't want to make you late again," Illyaria said as Sylvanas helped her up. "It's fine, we've plenty of time." Illyaria laughed, "No we don't. I'll never hear the end of it from my parents. A mere peasant isn't supposed to be consorting with a Windrunner!" Sylvana splashed Illyaria in protest, "I don't like when you speak of yourself as such. A mere peasant wouldn't be starting Blood Knight training come fall." "I'm not going to see you for quite some time. Why can't you be a Blood Knight too?" Illyaria mourned. "Why can't you be a Ranger?" Sylvanas retorted "Because your sister would never allow me into the ranks!"Lillara sneered then smiled, changing the subject, "Ok, race you to the horses! GO!"

Illyaria Lightstar and Sylvanas Windrunner were as different as night and day. Illyaria was a raven haired, bright-eyed beauty whose skin took on a slight bronze tone from her love of the sun. Sylvanas's long, silver locks earned her the nickname "Moon". Her eyes were blue-gray and brooding, her skin was of a soft, creamy nature. Sylvanas was tall and lithe, the epitome of grace. Illyaria was slightly shorter and was built for riding and running. Illyaria was jovial and always had something to say. Sylvanas was quiet and self-assured; in rare times of self doubt she turned to Illyaria for support.

The two became fast friends many seasons ago, when the Lightstars ventured into SIlvermoon City for a holiday celebration. Illyaria had demonstrated a wonderful aptitude for the Light and was slated to be a Blood Knight. Sylvanas would follow in the footsteps of her older sister, Alleria, and begin Ranger training. This was to be their last season of innocence.

Fall came and training began. Sylvanas found herself thinking of her friend often. Ranger training was grueling and she longed to laugh. Sylvanas never was one to have many friends and she cherished her time with Illyaria when circumstances allowed.

Sylvanas leaned against a tree in the Silvermoon Training grounds reading a treatise on combat strategy. "Ugh, I am so sore," announced Illyaria interrupting Sylvanas's studies, she didn't hear her approach. Sylvanas smirked, "Must you always complain?" Illyaria just looked at Sylvanas while rubbing her shoulder. "Come on, let's do something fun! Its been so long." She exclaimed, reaching for Sylvanas's hand. "I have no time for games," replied the studious ranger-in-training dodging the advances of the over zealous she-elf. Illyaria grumbled in Thalassian and slumped down next to her friend. "You havent made any new friends?" Sylvanas reluctantly asked. "The other trainees are nice enough but they aren't you," Illyaria replied, "I think I annoy them." She then asked, "Are you trying to rid yourself of me?" "Currently, yes," Sylvanas answered, her eyes bright. "I miss our chats, Sylvanas." "As I recall, you're the one who did all the chatting. Oh yes, and the taunting. I am often the subject of your misplaced humor." Illyaria giggled, "Well you're very stoic. The only time I ever see any emotion from you is when you're cross with me." Sylvanas grumbled unintelligibly in response.

Illyaria hooked her arm through Sylvanas's and gently grasped her hand. "I want to go back to being carefree and irresponsible, riding through the forest, laughing...," Illyaria sighed. "Lil, we have duties to perform and destinies to fulfill," Sylvanas softly commented. "You're the one destined for greatness," complimented Illyaria. Sylvanas gently squeezed her hand.

"Your hands are so soft," Illyaria marveled as she rubbed her calloused hand over the smooth hand of Sylvanas. "Archers need to feel their aim through their hands. Peacebloom lotion keeps the skin supple and soft. Come to my quarters and I'll give you a vial," Sylvanas replied. Illyaria kept rubbing. "That's so relaxing," She sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling weary. "Relax and enjoy it then. You're always so tense." Illyaria massaged Sylvanas's hand and gently worked her way up the archer's arm. "You're too good to me," Sylvanas softly replied. Illyaria's response was to place her head against Sylvanas's shoulder. Soon the massage ended and Illyaria was fast asleep. Sylvanas smiled. Gently, she kissed the temple of the slumbering she-elf. Illyaria stirred slightly, tightening her grip on Sylvanas's hand and snuggling into her. Sylvanas didn't want this moment to end. Studying could wait.

Yes, the last season of innocence…

Orcs fell upon the land and Quel'Thelas burned. Much to their dismay, the high elves were forced into battle. The battle was a fierce one. The Orcs had forest trolls and dragons at their side. The elves of Silvermoon sent support to the humans battling the onslaught, Sylvanas, a newly inducted Ranger, lead a contingent of fighters. She was a charismatic and capable leader. Her elves would die for her if need be. She rode into camp, elven soldiers saluting in kind. There was a much needed break in the fighting; Sylvanas took this opportunity for revitalization. As she stooped over a basin of water, Sylvanas doused herself, savoring the sensation, a familiar voice teased her from behind, "I thought you didn't like water splashed in your face?" Sylvanas started and quickly turned. She smiled. It was Illyaria! Illyaria beamed as she tossed Sylvanas a tattered hand towel. "By the gods," exclaimed the Ranger, "I never expected to see you here!" Illyaria grabbed Sylvanas and hugged her tight. War was not pretty. Illyaria's armor was battered and dirty, her long, dark hair tangled and unkempt; grime smeared her face. Sylvanas could only imagine what she, herself, looked like, but it didn't matter. "Come, dine with me!" Illyaria grasped Sylvanas's hand and dragged her over to a small fire.

"I'm sorry I missed your induction ceremony," Illyaria said, swallowing a mouthful of food. "We were sent to Stormwind to observe human ministrations in the Light. Humans are an amusing race. The males were surprised to see armor-clad she-elves. I guess their females are relegated to tailoring and cooking." Sylvanas listened and smiled, enthralled by her friend. "Males," Lilliara reflected, "Men, they are called…" her voice trailed off as she wrinkled her nose. "Oh really, Lil," Sylvanas mused a twinkle in her eye, "and just how many of these 'men' have you had?" Illyaria gently shoved the Ranger General, "_None!_" she exclaimed. The two elves laughed. Sylvanas greatly missed these moments. A silence followed as the two simply enjoyed each other's company. "I suppose we should be returning to our stations," Sylvanas regretfully said, Illyaria slowly nodded, gazing at her friend the entire time. As Sylvanas rose, Illyaria gently put her hand on the Ranger's arm, "Sylvanas, I've missed you…" The two elves locked eyes for a brief moment. Sylvanas felt security within the Blood Knight's gaze and sensed something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Illyaria," Sylvanas weakly asked, "Do you think we will survive this?" The Blood Knight smiled and winked, "Yes!" she said and gave the Ranger a reassuring squeeze.

Summer, again, gave way to fall. The Orcs were pushed out of Quel'Thelas and celebration was in the air. Fairbreeze Village hosted the victory party. Dinner, dancing and revelry were in order. Sylvanas was happy. This would be the first time in many months she would see her friend and she looked forward to spending time with her. Sylvanas made courteous chatter with her fellow celebrants while impatiently scanning the crowd for Illyaria. However, Sylvanas's heart sank when she finally found her. Illyaria was escorted by a dashing blonde Sin'dorei male. Sylvanas always came to these social gatherings alone, but that was her choice. She shouldn't feel badly because her friend had a date, and yet she did. She was heartbroken. Confused by her emotions, she quickly excused herself and exited the party. She seated herself on the soft grass, tears in her eyes. She lost track of time.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Why aren't you inside enjoying yourself?" Illyaria said, hands on her hips. "I just needed some time alone," replied Sylvanas quietly. Seating herself behind the brooding ranger, Illyaria started running her fingers through Sylvanas's hair. "You're always alone." Sylvanas closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Silence followed. "You're so beautiful, why do you mope so?" Illyaria asked, running her fingers down the length of Sylvanas's neck and along her collarbone. Sylvanas shivered. "Please, Illyaria, this is improper. You are with someone else," Sylvanas sadly said. Illyaria laughed, "Jealous are we?" She paused for effect, then continued, "Andis just needed a companion for the evening. Besides, I told him I was interested in someone else." Sylvanas swallowed hard but chose not to ask, her heart beating wildly. An awkward silence followed. Illyaria laughed to herself and shook her head. _Sylvanas,_ _you cannot be this oblivious_.

"Anyhow he has taken an interest in your younger sister." Slightly relieved the subject changed, Sylvanas mused, "Vereesa? I wish the lad luck!"

The two elves continued to wordlessly enjoy each others company. Illyaria lightly caressed the beautiful ranger, praising her. Slowly, her hands dropped to Sylvanas's thigh. She ran her nails along the length of her taut elven leggings, methodically working from the outside of her leg to eventually stroking the inside. Sylvanas shivered and bucked her hips ever so slightly, a pleasurable reaction to Illyaria's advances. Illyaria slowed her ministrations. Sylvanas, then, reached down and touched Illyaria's hand, "Don't stop," she whispered. Illyaria smiled, "Sylvanas, look at me." The Ranger slowly turned. Illyaria's eyes were lustful and mischievious; she leaned forward. Titillation, fear, and excitement washed over Sylvanas; speech eluded her. "Kiss me," Illyaria seductively whispered. Sylvanas leaned into her, their lips brushing against one another, then parting. Illyaria gently inserted her tongue into Sylvanas's novice mouth. She leaned into Sylvanas while gently exploring. Sylvanas accepted Illyaria's advances and lightly sucked her. Illyaria moved from Sylvanas's mouth down to her neck, gently kissing and nipping her new found lover. Sylvanas arched in acceptance of her caresses, and melted under her touch. Breathlessly, she whispered, "We, we have to stop." "But I want you!" Illyaria said, her kisses growing more aggressive. "No-, not here…too-, too many around…" Wordlessly, Illyaria kept worshipping the Ranger General. "Mmmm, dalah'surfal," Illyaria huskily whispered as she lightly bit into Sylvanas. Sylvanas shuddered. "You're a tease," Illyaria chided as she reluctantly left her lover's neck. A light sheen of sweat developed over the Ranger General. Her loins burned. "Well, come then," Illyaria mused, helping Sylvanas up. "I, I liked that," Sylvanas sheepishly replied, blushing. "I know you did," Illyaria teased, winking at her. Sylvanas was smitten.

Sylvanas suddenly had renewed interest in the party. Illyaria was flirting with her throughout the night; a glance here, a touch there. Even Vereesa noticed Sylvanas was having fun. "She must have had a bit much to drink," Vereesa commented to Illyaria. "Indeed," the Blood Knight responded, stifling a giggle.

Later that evening, Sylvanas found herself pushed up against the wall of her bed chamber, her lover ravaging her with desirous kisses. Blood Knight training improved Illyaria's strength as she was able to hold the Ranger comfortably. Sylvanas gripped her lover's shoulders and arched her neck, legs wrapped around Illyaria. Illyaria's hands ran the length of Sylvanas's taut athletic thighs. Sylvanas moaned. "Take this off," Illyaria directed, maneuvering Sylvanas's panties down her hips. "Bed," Sylvanas gasped, "Please…" "Mmmm, yes Ranger General," Illyaria complied. Soon both Sin'dorei were naked. "By the gods, you are gorgeous!" Illyaria exclaimed, sitting up and visually worshipping Sylvanas, "Perfection!" Illyaria kissed her, then stopped. "Wha-, what is it?" Sylvanas panted. "You're so different tonight, so meek and _unsure_? It's cute." She leaned in and deep kissed her ranger, as she explored her mouth, the realization suddenly struck her, she broke the kiss. "Sylvanas, has no one ever-? I mean, I'm not your first...?" Illyaria asked. Sylvanas shyly looked at her lover, the answer lain within her eyes. "But you're so passionate, so—I just assumed-". Illyaria was unable to finish voicing her thoughts; Sylvanas pulled her close and kissed her, granting her permission to continue.

Sylvanas lost herself in the new sensations coursing through her body. She whimpered ecstatically as Illyaria explored her. "What do you want? Tell me" Illyaria whispered, straddled atop her beautiful elf. Sylvanas panted, "I, tou—touch me, please…" Illyaria dropped her hand and played in between Sylvanas's legs. She shuddered in response. Knowing it was the Ranger General's first time, Illyaria was gentle."Mmm, just let me in," Illyaria purred, lightly massaging the outside of Syvanas's well glazed slit. "Bre—breasts," Sylvanas sheepishly asked. "Don't be shy with me," Illyaria gently chided. She licked around Sylvanas's nipple, while working between her legs, Sylvanas gasped, then the Blood Knight latched on and began sucking. As Sylvanas arched into it, her tit hardened, Sylvanas raked her nails down Illyaria's back. "I think you liked that," Illyaria teased.

"Touch me. You won't hurt me," whispered Illyaria. Sylvanas hesitated. "Trust me." Sylvanas tentatively entered her lover. "You're wet!" "Yes," purred Illyaria, "You have that effect on me." Sylvanas began exploring the depths of Illyaria's cunt, growing more confident in her ministrations as Illyaria voiced her pleasure. The more pleasure Sylvanas bestowed upon Illyaria, the more aggressive Illyaria got with Sylvanas. Sylvanas like that. Illyaria gasped, "Yes, oh yes, right there! Harder!" Sylvanas responded. Illyaria began riding her hand. As she rode, she bit into Sylvanas's neck, her hard nipples brushing against Sylvanas's. Sylvanas gasped. Illyaria had her hands in Sylvanas's hair, pulling it slightly. Panting she exclaimed, "I, I-am,…" her voice trailed off. Silence….then suddenly, her body tensed, her cunt shuddered, "Keep go-going…" she begged Sylvanas. "Oh…by the gods! Oh…." Her ultimate desire was fucking her, the thought alone was too much: Illyaria came. She gushed all over Sylvanas's hand. Sylvanas was amazed at the reaction. "Are you ok?" She felt stupid for asking, "I didn't hurt you?" "No…," Illyaria breathlessly responded. Sylvanas withdrew her hand a bit early, but Illyaria didn't mind. The Ranger General was inexperienced. Illyaria gratiously kissed Sylvanas, "Your turn," she then lustfully growled.

The sensation of her orgasm still burning in her loins, Illyaria latched onto Sylvanas's breast with a renewed frenzy. Sylvanas arched. She liked being nursed. Illyaria dropped her hand and entered Sylvanas without warning. The Ranger General was drenched. Her virgin quim quivered with excitement. She started to writhe against Illyaria's hand. The sensations were new to Sylvanas; she didn't know what to do first. "Yes, listen to your body," Illyaria encouraged as she noted a bit of hesitation. Illyaria massage Sylvana's clit, slowly and softly at first then increased her pace and pressure. Sylvanas shuddered. "I, I feel, I…" "Surrender to it, my beauty." Illyaria continued to pound Sylvanas's pussy, while nipping and sucking about her neck. Illyaria dropped down and took a nipple between her teeth, she clenched and sucked on the erect tit. Sylvanas quivered and moaned. She gripped Illyaria, she held her breath and dipped her head, then suddenly Sylvanas convulsed; she wailed in Thalassian and dug her nails deep into her lover's back. She shook so hard she was dizzy. Illyaria kept her hand on Sylvanas's dripping jewel until it ceased spasming, the feeling of her hand remained long after the Blood Knight withdrew and Sylvanas's satin flexed in time to the lingering sensation.

Illyaria passionately kissed her, "Your heart is beating so fast," she smiled. Sylvanas trembled, "That was wonderful," tears filled her eyes. "Dont cry, my beauty. I've wanted to do this for so long," Illyaria whispered, running her fingers through the ranger's hair. Sylvanas calmed, enjoying the weight of her lover on top of her, marveling at their experience together. Illyaria gazed upon her post orgasmic beauty, gently kissing the tears from Sylvanas's face, "Please, Sylvanas, be my mate? You're all I ever think about. You're the only one I'll ever want." Sylvanas clung to her lover and kissed her acceptance, tears of happiness, again, filled her eyes.

Love was an amazing thing. Life was better. Sylvanas laughed more and enjoyed her duties. Female to female relationships were not frowned upon in Elven society and Illyaria and Sylvanas secured their relationship in a quiet Sin'dorei ceremony. Blissful years were to follow...

Sylvanas drifted into the present. Serena had a feeling the Dark Lady's story was going to take a tragic turn. She gripped her hand. Sylvanas gripped her in return and pulled her close. Sylvanas continued. "I do not remember much of my true death. I remember being impaled by Frostmourn. That pain paled in comparison to the torture wrought upon me by Arthas. He forced me to hurt my people, my loved ones…again her mind drifted into the past…

Illyaria barked orders to her soldiers. "We must destroy any and all scourge that break through! Please, everyone, be mindful of your positions! SHIN'DO SIN'DOREI!" "SHIN'DO SIN'DOREI!" her forces roared in return.

The battle was relentless. Scores of undead advanced upon the Elves. Where one fell, another would rise and take its place. Fire was the only thing that could stop them. Cauldrons of flaming hot oil sailed through the air, destroying mobs of scourge. The Elves gave rallying cries of victory as piles of once living death smoldered and sputtered into nonexistence. Illyaria boomed encouragement to her troops as she scouted the perimeter. Eventually, Illyaria noticed something that wasn't quite right. She spurred her horse into its direction. As she drew closer she noticed it was a female scourge but it looked different from the others. Illyaria readied her sword and rode towards the creature…it was a Banshee.

Sylvanas returned to the present, "See, Serena, the Lich King had control over my body but he allowed my lucidity, he could read my thoughts and he used them against me. He was not merciful enough to make me a mindless thrall. He made me suffer."

"BAND'OR SHOREL'ARAN!" screamed Illyaria as she advanced upon the scourge. The creature turned and gazed at her. Illyaria locked eyes with it. Suddenly memories of passion and laughter; love and friendship flooded her mind. She knew those eyes. "NO!" she screamed, "NOOOOOOO…!" She was so taken aback she tumbled from her horse, her heart heavy, her stomach in knots. The creature she was about to slay was Sylvanas Windrunner, her lover, her mate. "SYLVANAS," she screamed, "SYLVANAS, what did that bastard do to you?!" She sobbed. She choked. The creature came at her, a sad, knowing look in its eyes. "NO! FIGHT HIM, DALAH'SURFAL!" Other Blood Knights came to Illyaria's aid. She waved them off. "LEAVE HER!" Illyaria was ranting incoherently, swinging wildly at those trying to save her. "We have to get you out of here," a Blood Knight yelled. "NO!" Illyaria was adamant. _Interesting,_ the Lich King sneered inside Sylvanas's head, _you love this one. Well, perhaps we can turn her too. You can put on a show for me then you can service me like the Elven whores you are…_

"I begged him to leave her alone. Arthas had no mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to me, just leave her alone." Serena felt a tear fall upon her hand. The Dark Lady was crying.

Illyaria begged and pleaded with the Banshee. She danced with it staying just out of reach, trying to reason with it. Arthas was enjoying this. _I do love a female that begs. Does she beg you, Sylvanas? Soon she will be begging me…_the Lich King taunted. "PLEASE SYLVANAS, I NEED YOU! FIGHT HIM! I LOVE YOU! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Illyaria screamed to no avail. Tears streamed down her face, "PLEASE, PLEASE….NO! PLEASE…I need you…please...please." The Banshee began casting; Illyaria had no choice but to cast "Turn Evil" on her former lover. The Banshee fled uncontrollably, just long enough for one of Illyaria's knights to grab her and ride off with Illyaria crying and pounding her fists against the horse in protest. "I CANNOT LEAVE HER….NO!" echoed a pained voice disappearing into the distance.

"After Arthas was dispatched, Illyaria wanted to see me. I was embarrassed. She agreed to meet me in Silverpine. We tried to embrace, the Light would not allow it. She sobbed, she was inconsolable,"You're still so beautiful to me! I miss you so much! I—I cannot live without you," I touched her cheek. The shock of the touch ripped my hand open. It could easily be mended but Illyaria could not stand the thought of causing me pain. I sat next to her while she sobbed for hours. I ached to hold her. She told me she _hated_ the Lich King. Though gone, Arthas consumed her thoughts. If only she had been with me, then I would not have been violated. She was mumbling and incoherent. She was angry with the other Blood Knights saving her and leaving me behind. She would have preferred death on the field of battle to a lifetime without me. I could not touch her to console her. Seeing my lover in such distress was like killing me all over again. I wrote to her, asked her to quell her anger, and told her I still loved her...Her sadness destroyed her sanity." Sylvanas paused, remembering.

"Weeks passed, the letters ceased, then Vereesa sent me Illyaria's Blood Knight Crest. Illyaria hanged herself."

"I will forever detest Arthas for what he wrought upon me but I will always _hate_ him for the pain he put Illyaria through."

Serena swallowed hard. "And that is the story behind the shield," Sylvanas concluded, inhaling deeply; composing herself.

Silence, save for the rain outside.

"I suppose we should return to the Royal Quarter. This city does not run itself," Sylvanas whispered.

"Please, my Queen, just a little while longer?" Serena asked, trembling slightly. The Dark Lady responded by pulling Serena close and holding her as if she'd never let her go.

-FINI-

Here is a list of Thalassian phrases I used, courtesy of Google:

Dalah'surfal: My love

Shin'do Sin'dorei: Glory to the Sin'dorei

Band'or shorel'aran: Prepare to say farewell


End file.
